His Queen
by wwenerdwon
Summary: Marie has come back home to see her family. But what happens when she falls in love with the famous original vampire Klaus Mikaelson
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I was back home. I have been gone for so long that if forgot what being home felt like an now I'm back.

Mystic Falls.

I never thought I would see this place ever again. The taxi driver had stopped right in front of my old home, causing the car to stop and jolt forward. "thank you Jesus for seat belts and thank you for whoever made that show Dora" I thought to myself as I smiled at my own joke.

I had paid the taxi driver before getting out the car and grabbing my bags from the trunk. I looked up at the house and fear took over me.

What if they don't want me here? I mean, I left right after mom and dad's funeral, I never come down for break, and the only time I call is on someone's birthday. They will want me gone and never want to talk to me ever again.

okay, I'm being dramatic but knowing how stubborn my sister is, she will ignore me for the next three years. She ignored me for three months for breaking her barbie doll. It was either Jeremy or me that was going to break it and I just beat him to it.

I walked up to the house. My heartbeat speed up and it was getting hard for me to breathe. "come on its your family what are you scared for?" I asked myself. "Yeah, a family you haven't seen for two years and never visit to see how they are doing" I yelled at myself.

I worked up the courage to grab my key that I had ever since I left and unlocked the door. As I pushed the door open, everything seemed more evident to me. Nothing really changed that much. I bet that grape juice stain is still on the couch. I silently closed the door and walked over to the couch to see a medium sized purple stain on the couch. "yep still there" I thought.

I then heard talking in the kitchen. I walked over and saw Elena and some dude with brownish blonde hair. He had a sexy back, let's just hope his face is cute too. I remember all the boys looking as ugly before I left, which was insane.

"Just know I love you okay" Elena said with a smile wrapping her arms around the guys neck. They leaned closer to each other causing me to clear my throat. "I hope you two don't take this to fourth base when people are not here" I said grabbing Elena and that boys attention. Elena face had dropped and a smile had came across her face.

"oh my god! Marie" Elena screamed before running and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "I missed you, you little shit" I said with a smile. She looked up at me and frowned.

"who you calling little, I'm older than you"

"by three minutes"

"that's a long enough"

We both smiled at each other and hugged once again. "um hello" a deep voice echoed through the quiet house. I looked up and saw this cute guy like really cute. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you um" he said trying to find out my name. Oh come one Elna never told him about me. She must be still upset about the barbie thing.

"Marie, you already know my last name" I said with a smile. I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. When he touched my hand, I felt a sudden surge of happiness.

"so who are you to my big sister" I asked crossing my arms smiling. Stefan and Elena smiled at each other and held each others hand, then I caught on.

"No way" I gasped in shocked.

"yep, Marie this is my boyfriend" She said with a bright smile. It's nice to see my sister smile again, after my parents death. "How could you leave Matt, he was the best" I said sarcastically with a fake sad face. Matthew and I were best friends before I had left. He made my sister happy and that's how we became friends.

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled back at Stefan. Something about him just made me feel all happy on the inside. "So Stefan what are you doing here? You better not be trying anything with my sister, young man" I said poking his chest causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry she is perfectly harmless" Elena said causing me to frown my face. "Do I need to get my bad from under my bed?" I asked crossing my arms with a smug look on my face.

"It's not there anymore"

"Bitch say what?"

"It's gone"

When those words left her mouth, I ran up the stairs and burst into my room. I dropped to the ground and looked under my bed only to find my baby. "Oh my poor baby, did they hurt you" I asked as I pulled the bat from under my bed and hugged it.

I then saw a tall boy walk out the bathroom causing me to look confused. Then I realized that's Jeremy. "JEREMYKINS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before hugging him half to death. "Oh god, you're back" Jeremy said rolling his eyes. "Don't fight the love Jeremy, you know this ends with you loosing" I said hugging him even more. I felt his chest bounce before he hugged me back.

I sure as hell missed my family, and I can't wait to see what happens.

 **Hello friends! This book I am very excited for**

 **I really hope you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

We were going to the Grill to celebrate my return, to my surprise we were bringing along Stefan. Hey I'm not complaining, he's a good looking human.

I had gotten dressed and smiled widely. I feel like it's going to be a great year, for some strange reason. I feel like everything I want is going to go my way and everyone will live a happy and peaceful life. "Come on Jeremy, you take longer in the bathroom than me!" I yelled up the stairs.

He came marching down the steps with a frown on his face. "What we have to go" I said with a smile on my face. "The only reason you want to go so bad is because it's all about you"He said to me causing me to nod. "Yes so hurry your little emo ass down the steps and in the car" I said with a smirk walking out the house.

I waited on the porch with my arms crossed over my chest. "MARIE!" I hear someone call my name. I then saw Caroline running towards me and hugging the living daylight out of me.

"Caroline.. I need... to...breath" I said gasping for air, she had gotten a lot stronger since I had left.

"Oh I'm sorry I just missed you" She said with a smile.

Oh Caroline she looks like a cinnamon roll is a cinnamon roll.

Stefan took Elena into his tiny car while Caroline had drove us to the Grill.

"Marie what is it like over at boarding school I bet it was really boring" Jeremy said messing up my hair. "Remember the last time you touched my hair after I had finished curling it" I gave him a warning look causing him to put his hand down.

"What happened the last time"Caroline asked behind the chair once we were at a red light.

I smiled at her a took a deep breath.

 _Flashback_

 _"OH MY GOD" I yelled jumping up and down on the bed while holding my phone closer to me. Elena and my mom ran into the room with worry across their face._

 _"Marie are you okay" Elena asked. I shook my head while tears came out my eyes. "Marie what is wrong with you" Mom had asked me._

 _I gave them the phone and showed them the messages that I had gotten from Tyler Lockwood, the guy that I have been crushing on for more than two years._

 _"Marie will you go out with me tonight" My mom rea causing me to smile more_

 _"Please mom pretty please with one million sprinkles on top" I said pulling out my best baby voice._

 _"Yes" both Elena and my mom said while my dad had yelled no from down the hall._

 _While my mom and dad were arguing, I had taken a shower, got dressed and finished my make up all I had to do was my hair. I had begun to curl my hair and everything was going great until Jeremy came into the bathroom._

 _"Oh wow that's nice" he said before running his hands through it causing it to look messy. I put down the iron, went into my room, grabbed my bat and began to chase Jeremy throughout the house._

 _"He will be here in a couple of minutes and you ruined my hair you bastard" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground._

 _End of flashback_

"Wow" was all Caroline could say. I bet it's because she was so damn scared of me now, that she can't even be mean to me.

"You had a crush on Tyler"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THE STORY!"

Jeremy just laughed as we pulled up to the grill. We walked in the Grill and I saw Matt. "Matty Patty" I yelled running up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Holy crap Marie I didn't know you were going to be here" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Surprise" I said holding him tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Matt had given us a booth and gave us a menu. "So what can I get you guys?" he asked. Everyone began to look at me as if the answer was on my face. "What?" I asked looking around. "Since you are the guest of honor, you decide what we drink" Stefan said with a smile. I looked at Elena and gave her a face saying 'control your boyfriend' causing her to smile back at me.

"Can you give us shots, with your strongest liquor" I said with a smile looking at Matt. "Just because your back, after this no more drinking" Matt sai pointing his finger at me and walking away. "I love you too Matty" I yelled loud enough to cause people to look at Matt.

"You just love messing with him" Caroline giggled. "He knows that I'm messing with him, and besides he'll get me back" I said with a smile.

This is the thing between Matt and I. We tease each other and we don't feel bad about what we say about each other because, we never said anything that was too personal. Matt is my second favorite person, my first will forever be Chris Hemsworth.

Anyways Matt has been my shoulder to cry on while I was his, we have each others back and we are better friends than anyone.

"So, what's been happening with everyone" I asked leaning back into my chair. "Well nothing new just simple boring life that we have to live" Elena said looking around. Why is my twin such a bad liar. I'll let it slide.

"We have a new history teacher" Caroline said shrugging her shoulders. "Really, who is he?" I asked. "His name is Mr. Saltzman" Stefan said. I looked at Jeremy and he looked dazed. "Hey baby bro are you okay?" I asked him snapping my fingers in front of his face. "yeah I'm fine" He said causing me to nod my head.

Matt came back with the drinks and I was the first one to grab a drink. "So what are we going to cheer to?" I asked raising my glass. "Marie being back into our live" Jeremy said wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"Aw Jeremy Kins" I said hugging him.

We all raised out glasses and began to drink. We talked about my time being there and everyone thought that is might be boring it really wasn't.

At the end, Jeremy and I were nasty drunk. "Twilight sucks!" I yelled causing Jeremy to gasp with wide eyes. "That movie is true looovvvveee!" Jeremy yelled at the top of his lungs. "He's a one million year old vegan that's just trying to get laid" I yelled at him.

What I'm drunk my words are all mixed up?!

Elena and Stefan had to put Jeremy and I in different cars because I'm pretty sure we would have killed each other.

Elena said thanks to everyone and was somehow able to get Jeremy and I into the house and into our rooms. "Elena I like Stefan, he's good for you, don't leave him" I said laying down on my bed and closing my eyes.

Before I feel completely asleep I heard Elena say "It's good to have you back Marie"

 _Next morning_

I woke up feeling my head throb and pound. I sat up groaning and placing my hand on my head rubbing it trying to make it go away.

"Marie get up, time for school" Elena yelled from her room causing my to glare at my door. "Shut up!" I yelled back at her, getting out of bed. I walked into the bathroom to get something for this headache. I brushed my teeth and got ready for school.

I walked down the stairs and took the cup of coffee from Elena.

"That was mine" She complained

"You're not the one with a hangover so be quiet and I woke up way to early"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff. "Hey where the hell are you going" I asked finishing the coffee and walked over to Elena.

"To school, Stefan is driving me" She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "Hey you want the rest of the coffee" I asked handing her the cup. "Thanks" She said taking a sip of nothing. "There's nothing in here" She said to me. "That's for waking me up" I said grabbing my things and began to walk to school.

I was huffing and puffing after a while. "Mental note, remember to work out later this week" I thought. When I finally got to school, I let out a sigh of relief. I walked to class and sat down in my old which was in the back corner of the room next to the window.

I saw Bonnie and I began to wave like crazy. "Marie" Bonnie said hugging my half to death. "I miss you to bon bon" I said pushing her to her seat. Elena walked in with a paper in her hand.

She showed it to Stefan which he declined to and she showed bonnie who nodded her head. Elena looked at me and made a whatever face.

All of a sudden a good looking guy walked into the room. Holy shit he's hot. Please have a sexy voice. "Okay class... what are we learning today" He asked causing me to fall apart. Why does he have to be a teacher why can't he just be a student that I can date.

"With the decade dance coming up we have been covering the sixties all week" What's her face said. I completely forgot who half these people are.

"Right" Mr. Saltzman said taking a deep breath before saying the sixties. Seems like he's not a big fan of that time period. I mean who would be the only good thing about that time was the music and how carefree some people were.

He looked at Elena and stood there for a while but then he looked at me and his face dropped as If I did something to but it soon turned into a smirk.

He turned to the board and began to write down things. "So... Um the sixties... I wish there was something good I could say about it" He said causing me to let out a giggle. What he has a point.

"Actually they kind of sucked except for the Beatles of course they made it bearable" Okay this guy is gold. He is better than our last teacher... what was his name?

"What else was there? …. The Cuban missile thing" He said walking back and forth with his hands behind his back. "We walked on the moon.. Um Watergate" he said causing me to laugh.

"Watergate was in the in the seventies" Elena and I both sai catching the teachers attention. He smiled at me "Right it all kinds of mushes up in my head" he said turning around.

Class went by fast sucks though. We were sitting down when I think Dana came by. "Hey Marie a hot guy just told me to ask you to the dance" She said all happy. I gave her a confused look and looked at Elena. "what's his name?" I asked.

"Klaus" She said. Elena was shocked and couldn't talk. What is happening right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Ever since Dana, told me about the guy that had asked me out Elena has been acting weird and so is everyone else. "Elena what the hell is happening?" I asked her giving her my best 'angry' face. "Marie whatever you do, don't try to talk to that Klaus guy" Elena said turning around towards me.

Elena being serious, did I wake up in another universe.

"Stefan" Elena said running into his arms. Is she serious right now. They saw each other like ten minutes ago. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Can somebody please tell me what's going on" I said grabbing their attention.

They ignored me and began to talk again. "We'll call Damon to protect her" Elena said causing my face to scratch up. "Who the fuck is Damon?!" I asked.

"No, we can't trust him"

"I'm right here!"

"We can't trust anyone else, Klaus could have compelled everyone in the school"

"Heeeelllloooo, confused girl over her"

"Okay we'll call everyone and meet up at my house"

"Does the better twin get a say in this" I asked. They looked at me and nodded. "who the hell is Damon? Who is Klaus? And why is everyone acting all weird" I complained. "Marie I'll explained everything to you when we get to Stefan house" Elena said.

"You better" I warned her. Stefan got us in his car and began to drive to his house. When we got there I was shocked as hell. Their house was huge, what are they millionaires. We got out the car and walked into his house. A guy with black hair walked out shirtless.

"Hot hot hot hot" I thought. He put on a shirt causing me to frown. "Okay twin time to talk" I said staring at her. She looked around and took a deep breath. "Do I need to sit down for this" I aske her. I looked at Stefan who nodded his head.

I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms and legs. "go on" I said.

"Um.. Well Stefan and Damon and Caroline are you know... vampires and Bonnie a witch" Elena said causing me to make a shocked face. "You expect me to believe that" I yelled standing up glaring at Elena. She looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"You made you worried that something is happening but it's just a big joke" I yelled looking at everyone. "I'm not joking Marie" Elena said walking up to me.

"Like hell it's not!" I yelled. I can't believe she would pull a shity prank like that. I went to walk out the house but I was stopped by that guy who suddenly in front of me. "How the hell" I asked in shock. "Like she said vampire" he said with a smirk on his face before his face changed.

His eyes turned black with veins coming out from under his skin, while his teeth grew pointy. I didn't think I just punched him.

"Marie!" Elena yelled at me.

I was still in shock. I began to walk away from him and into a wall. "This cant be real" I chanted this in my head over and over again. "Marie it's going to be okay, they are the good guys Klaus is in the wrong here" Elena said hugging me.

I nodded my head and didn't look at anyone until everyone else had gotten here. Bonnie walked in only to be shocked to see me. "What is Marie doing here" she asked pointing at me. "She knows everything, and so she can be safe she needs to know the plan" Elena said.

Everyone nodded and looked at me. "What are we going to do?' I asked looking at them.

"We first need to find out why he cares so much about Marie" Bonnie said. "What he might have a thing for girls like me" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay what do we do when he's at the dance" Stefan asked thinking things over. "We just go to the dance and find him" Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Stefan said "How are we going to do that if we don't even know what he looks like?" Damon looked at him as if he was stupid. "Something is telling me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" he responded.

"He's right, this guy is like a million and one years old" I said. Stefan shook his head. "he could be anywhere at any time" he looked around. "He compelled someone at school, not the safest place huh" He said. "Wait you knew this was happening and you didn't even tell me to stay home" I looked at Elena shocked.

She shrugged with a smile. "Worst twin ever" I frowned. There was a knock on the door and our history teacher came in. "What is he going to do, bore him to death with history" I said pointing to him. "Ric is a vampire hunter and also aunt Jenna's boyfriend so be nice" Elena said.

"How come he didn't kill those two" I asked nudging my head towards Damon and Stefan. Elena gave me a warning glare.

What did I do

"Sorry I'm late" He said with a smile. "hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move" Damon said. Alaric looked just as confused as I was. He looked at me and smiled, So I smiled back.

"Okay we find him and then what hmm, What's out plan of attack" Elena asked. "Me, I'm the plan" Bonnie said causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. "He has no idea how much power I can channel" She said causing me to shake my head. "If you can find him, I can kill him" She said.

Alaric began to chuckle. "That's not going to be that easy,he's the biggest baddest vampire around" He said looking around at everyone.

"He has a point what if he-" Damon stop talking as he charged at Bonnie only to be thrown across the room. "Again! Again!" I said clapping my hands like a five year old. "Well I was impressed" Stefan said causing me to nod my head with him.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original, I can take down anyone that comes at me" she said staring own Alaric. "I can kill him Elena... I know I can"

"I trust Bonnie" I said before getting up and walking home. Looks like nothing is going good for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

We had gotten home and we had to get dressed for the dance, that I really don't want to go to for many. Many reasons. "Hey are you okay" Elena asked me stopping me from going into my room. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

What do you think?

"No, Elena I'm not okay, the fact that my own sister forced me to go to school where I could have oh I don't know died and the fact it took you so damn long to tell me you are all buddy buddy with Vampires" I yelled at her.

"I didn't know how to tell you" She said in a low whisper. Oh she's doing that move that makes me feel bad... STOP IT!

"does Jeremy know?" I asked looking up at his bedroom door. Elena nodded her head avoiding my eyes. Of course he would know!

I can't stay mad at her forever, I just don't want her to get hurt. She might be older but I still care, I know Jeremy knows how to kick some ass so I'm really not that worried about him.

"I'm going to get dressed" I said before walking up into my room and closing the door. When I looked on my bed I saw a dress. A 60's dress that had black and white checkerboard design and black knee high boots. There was a note on it.

 _'I bet you'll be center of attention'_

 _Klaus M._

My eyes widen and my head began to move all around looking for any sign of Klaus that he was here. I began looking around making sure nothing is missing. I checked everywhere and nothing looked out of place. I didn't look at one place.

I looked at my underwear draw and saw that it was open a little bit.

MY GOD!

I ran to the draw and opened it and saw that my favorite pair of underwear was missing. That pervert. What the hell, you couldn't take a necklace or my pillow, it had to be my panties.

I looked for the dress that I had bought before hand, but I couldn't find it. "You have to be fucking kidding me" I said putting my hand on my forehead and began to lean on my door. Looks like I have no choice, I began to put on the dress and boots.

I looked in my mirror and I have to admit, he knows fashion. I fixed my hair and touched up on my makeup. "Marie, they are here!" Elena shouted from down stairs. I walked out of my room and walked down stairs. I saw Jeremy glaring at Damon and Stefan and Elena.

"What's going on baby bro" I asked rubbing his back. "Nothing okay" he said giving me a small smile. I smiled back at him before turning to the two vampires. "Are you guys ready" Stefan asked. Elena nodded her head. We walked to the car and drove in silence. "Hey, what are we going to do when we find Klaus" Elena asked.

Nobody answered.

Poor Elena.

We had finally got to the school and everyone from the school was here. Stefan parked closest to the entrance of the school, because if we have to run. We walked in and everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming tonight" A voice said. I looked at the stage and saw that it was Dana.

"We have a special shout out tonight, This is for Marie" She said. As she said that my heart began to beat faster than it should. "From Klaus" She said before stepping off the stage.

What the hell, first he buys me a hella good looking dress then he goes out of his way to compel someone at my school so he can dedicate a song to me... What does this guy want from me.

Everyone began to clap, while my group of friends were frantically looking around for any sign of Klaus. "That was a lame cheap shot, he's trying to bait us" Damon said still looking around for him. "I know everyone here" Elena said. "Maybe he's not here, he just wants us to believe he is" Stefan said.

Thanks for pointing out the obvious Stefan.

"It's a party people.. Blend, let him come to us" amon said looking at me and up. I followed his line of sight and saw Alaric. "There's Ric, I'll be back" He then grabbed my arm 'You're coming with me, Ric is the safest person to be around right now okay" Damon said looking at me.

Well at least he's not a bloody vampire.

"Okay" I said before walking with Damon. It didn't take us that long, there was a clear path right to Alaric. "Special dedication huh" He said looking at me. "This guy is a little twisted' He said rocking back and fourth. "I'm not impressed" amon said.

"Don't say that he could be listening" I sai shrinking away in fear. Ric looked confused. "No" he said, he looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "he's a vampire, he's crazy" I said making a spinning motion with my fingers near my head.

Damon walked away glaring at me. "So how's it going" I asked Ric. "besides a crazy vampire trying to kill everyone, I'm doing just fine" he said causing me to laugh. The my favorite song came on.

 _'My boyfriends back and your gonna get in trouble"_

A smile crept onto my face and I looked at Ric. "Would you care to dance with me" I said with a smile. He didn't protest he just went with it. He was an amazing dancer. He looked towards the door and saw Elena and Bonnie walk out the school.

"What's wrong" I asked him. "I need you to follow me, I think Klaus has Jeremy" He said causing my heart to stop. 'We have to hurry no time to waste" I said. Ric grabbed my arm and we ran outside. "Elena! Bonnie!" I yelled. "What's wrong" They asked.

"Klaus he has Jeremy" Ric said causing me to nod my head. We all raced back into the school, running through the halls. I was out of breath already. For god sakes I really need to workout.

"Where are you taking us" I asked. He held up a finger and kept walking "Just a little further" He said. I began to walk slower. I had a feeling something was not right.

"Where's Jeremy" Bonnie asked looking catching on that something was not right.

Alaric began to chuckle and stopped walking. "I just had to get away from that dance, the sixties" He made a noise to show his disgust for the time period. "Not my decade" He said turning towards us. "Who's call was that anyways, I much prefer the twenties" he said.

Bonnie and Elena looked at me while I shrugged my shoulders. "You know, the style, the parties, and the jazz" He said looking dead at me.

WHAT DID I DO! I thought we were getting along just fine.

"Alaric are you on vervain" Elena asked. Ric stopped walking towards us and tilted his head. "Now why would you ask me that Elena" He asked with a smile.

"so we know that, that crazy vampire didn't get to you" I said. "were you not paying attention when we had that meeting" I asked.

"Aw now that stung" He said. What the hell is happening right now.

"He's being compelled" Elena said. Oh great, he's being compelled by a psycho vampire that wants me, just great, can this day get any better.

"Nope"

So he's not being compelled, what happened to my favorite teacher in the whole world. "Can you please just tell us with one million sprinkles on top" I said bringing out my puppy dog eyes.

What desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Fine I'll give you a hint" He said winking at me.

"I am not Alaric" He said with a smile. I thought for a minute and then it finally hit me. I was about to say his name but Elena beat me to it.

"Klaus"

"Surprise"

OH MY GOD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Surprise"

Oh my god. Klaus is inside of Alaric...What kind of kinky witchcraft is this. "No, no this can't be possible" Elena whispered out.

I looked at her in disbelief. "It's pretty possible, I mean he just said that he was Klaus..." Then I remembered something.

"Give me back my underwear, you pervert!" I yelled at him shaking my fist in the air. "Whatever do you mean love" he asked with a cocky smile. He might be sexy as hell, even in Alaric's body, but he still is a psychic vampire that is trying to do something.

"You know what I'm talking about you dick!" I glared at him only causing him to smile.

"Oh that, which one are you talking about though" he said causing my jaw to drop. HOW MANY DID HE ACTUALLY TAKE.

While I was angry, Elena was having a panic attack, which I do not blame her for.

"Just relax Elena I'm not here to hurt you or you're beautiful sister, you both are not on my hit list tonight" his eyes made their way to Bonnie. He heard our plan and everything, he's going to kill her!

"But you are" He said before charging at her, only to have Bonnie throw him across the room using some voodoo jiberish. I'm still not use to this, so seeing this kinda made me flip the hell out.

"What the hell, when Alaric get's back in that body, he is going to be in major amounts of pain" I yelled out at Bonnie

He got up and began to laugh. And people say I'm crazy. "Did I mention that I know a witch, you're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that" He said before running towards her once again.

But had the same results but this time he went flying into the trophy case. I Instantly jumped back as he made impact. My heart was beating three times as fast as it was before. He began to chuckle again. "Seriously dude you are crazy" I said before stepping back when he got up.

"By all means fire away, you kill this body, I'll just get a new one...Maybe Jeremy" He said.

OH HELL NAH

"If you put a hand on my baby brother" I began to say but Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me making me sprint.

We passed the hallway doors and Bonnie closed it using her magic. I turned around and saw Damon. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe while you were flirting with some blonde, we found out that Klaus is in Alaric's body and Bonnie almost killed him" I said in one breath.

"What?'' He asked

"He possessing his body or something" Bonnie said. His face turned to worry. "Go get Stefan... now" He said. Elena looked at me and nodded. "Why do I have to go?" I asked looking at Damon. "Because last time I checked Klaus wants you so beat it" He said.

Fuck you

Elena grabbed my hand and we began to run all the way back to the gym. This is crazy. Why didn't I just stay at boarding school, I could have became a writer or a artist, no I just had to come back to a vampire loving town, Chicago is not even this back.

We were frantically looking for Stefan not knowing where he was. "Let's split up" I said. Elena nodded her head before running off. I looked around and then bumped into a hard chest.

"Marie are you okay" I turned around and saw Stefan. "No, We need you now like right now, follow me" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him around.

Now we're looking for Elena just great.

"Marie over here" I looked and saw Elena running towards us.

"What's going on?' He asked. "Klaus is in Alaric's body and Damon and Bonnie are fighting him off, we need to get to them right now" Elena said. Stefan began to look around before nodding his head and running out the gym with us.

I was running around while Elena and Stefan were jogging.

"We don't have all day people!" I yelled before bumping into another chest. "Are you kidding me" I thought. I looked up and saw Damon but no Bonnie. What are you doing where's Bonnie" Elena asked. Stefan helped me up and I began to look around Damon.

"She's doing what she has to do" Damon said causing my eyes to widen. "What the hell where is she" Stefan and Elena asked.

"Stefan let her do this"Damon said causing me to tear up. 'Damn it Damon where is she" I said punching him in the chest over and over again.

He looked at me and glared. "She's in the cafeteria" he said. I ran right passed him. I could hear screams of pain, which were way to deep to be Bonnie.

When I got there, Alaric or Klaus should I say, was on the floor in pain while Bonnie's nose was a bloody mess. Elena ran up right behind me. Bonnie saw us and used her magic to close the door on us.

"BONNIE!" I yelled before banging on the door trying to get it to open.

Everything was exploding around them. Stefan tried to open the door by ramming into it. I kept on pushing and kicking while Elena just watched. "Elena stop standing there like a dumb bitch and help" I yelled with tears coming out of my eyes.

Bonnie looked at us one last time before turning back to Klaus. "Bonnie stop please!" I yelled banging on the door over and over again but nothing worked.

Bonnie then bend her back like it had snapped and fell to the ground. "NOOO!" I yelled. The lights weren't on. Everything shut off and the doors opened.

I ran over to her putting her head on my lap. "come on BonBon come on, don't leave us" I cried. "Stefan she's not breathing" Elena said. Stefan tried to find a pulse but there was none.

"Give here blood just do something please" Elena cried but he did nothing. "It's too late"

I looked up at him and anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TO LATE, SAVE HER, SAVE HER!" I was screaming so hard that my throat felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper inside of it.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. I shook my head. I know deep down he wanted this, he knew this would happen to her just to keep Elena safe. Out of danger but her emotions are going to be sky high. Elena was crying and so was I.

Bonnie and I were close and seeing her like this is the worst thing that could ever happen to me or anyone else.

"Stefan take them out of here I'll deal with the body" I looked up and saw Damon. "What do you mean deal with the body" Elena asked.

He went to grab her but I pushed him away. "No don't touch her!" I yelled. "The sheriff can't know about this" He said causing me to cry harder. "It's Bonnie" I yelled at him holding her tight in my arms.

"Get them home now, so I can clean this up" Damon whispered. I glared at him and I didn't care if he knew or didn't.

"Hey, hey, hey" Stefan said picking both me and Elena up. "Where's Jeremy" I asked looking around. "I'll find him" Damon said. I went to run but Stefan grabbed me. "NO let me go" I yelled crying. Stefan hel me and Elena close and pulled us away.

He took us to his house to calm us down. "How could he do that" I asked holding myself. Elena shook her head and began to cry more.

The door opened and in came the devil himself. "Where the hell is she" I asked stomping over to him. He rolled his eyes and looked at Elena. "Can you please calm her down" he said to her.

"No you knew didn't you, you knew if she harnessed all that power she would die did you" I cried out looking at him dead in the face.

"Yes, yes knew" He said. My eye's widen and I punched him square in the jaw. "You dick" I said

"You need to listen and prepare for what I'm about to say" He said before placing both hand on my face. He looked like he was about to say something worth hearing. More tears threatened to spill over. "Can you do that for me" he asked causing me to nod.

"Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise, she was not prepared for that" he began which made me cry even more. "He wouldn't stop and we knew we couldn't stop him until he knew she was dead" He said. I began to catch on to what he was saying but still a little lost.

"he had to believe it"

I then realized what he was saying. "Bonnie's okay" He said. He went to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I still hate you" I said while tears of joy were coming out of my eyes.

I began to smile and then I let him go. He looked at Elena before walking off. Thank you god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **There will be a mature scene in this chapter**

 **Just warning you**

I squinted my eyes, as the blinding lights of the sun came into my room. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to see what it was.

9:00 AM

Why the hell am I up, this is way too early in the damn morning. I laid back down closing my eyes but unable to go back to sleep. I rolled over and looked at my wall.

Why the hell do I have to live like this. Vampires and witches, what's next werewolves... Knowing that vampires and shit like that exist, I wouldn't be surprised. I heard a noise come from downstairs causing me to jump. My eyes widen as one word came to my head.

Klaus

I went under my bed and grabbed my bat. I slowly walked down the hall and looked down the stairs. I'm not going to be like those girls in a horror movie where they are making their presence known. Nope I'm trying to stay alive until I meet Chris Hemsworth.

I heard more noises from the kitchen and I slowly walked over to it. "AHHHH!" I yelled jumping into the door of the kitchen, taking on my battle stance. "For the love of god!". I then saw Jenna holding a box of strawberries. "Jenna don't scare me like that" I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Don't scare you-" She then stop mid-sentence and stared at me in shock. "What do I have something in my teeth" I asked with a smile on my face.

"MARIE!"

Jenna yelled at the top of her lungs before hugging me and placing kisses all over my face. I missed her but for god sakes woman hold it together. I hugged her back shaking my head. "Marie it has been forever, how has it been?" She asked.

"It's only been two years" I said placing my bat down and walking over to the box of strawberries. Jenna Shook her head and smiled.

Does Jenna know about everything. The vampires and how Klaus took over Alaric's body. Does she know that Elena is banging on of them! Well that part, I highly doubt Elena would tell her that but still. If they didn't tell her, that means she doesn't know about Ric.

"Jenna can I ask you a question" I asked looking at her. Jenna smiled and nodded her head. "Sure" She said. "Do you believe in vampires and stuff like that" I asked taking a bite out of the strawberry. She looked at me in shock.

Real subtle Marie, nice job.

"No I don't, your mom used to tell me stories but never believed them, why did Jeremy force you to watch Twilight" She said. Shit, so she doesn't know.

"yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw Edward and Bella" I said. "But we need to talk" I said. She looked concern and walked over to me. "What's wrong" She asked putting an arm around me. "How could you leave Jeremy with Elena all alone you know how irresponsible she is" I asked her hitting her arm.

She laughed and hugged me again. "It's good to have you back" she said causing me to nod my head.

"I have to go to Stefan's house to make sure she's not doing anything above her age group" I said walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and made sure that the water was warm enough.

I began to undress and stepped into the water. It was nice to take a shower, Wash last night away. I stood under the water letting it hit my body relaxing me.

"Hello love" I turned around and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. There was a man, blond dirty hair, stubbles running across his chin. His appearance was unrecognizable, but that nickname that he called me made me realize, who he was and my heart was pounding, trying to get out of my chest.

"Klaus" I said with a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "God love you look rather stunning" he said reaching out of me. I want to scream but he looked me deep and the eyes stopping me from doing so. "Don't scream" he said. He pulled me into his bare chest. Did I forget to mention that he was naked,

Well, he's naked.

He move a piece of hair out of my face before pulling me into a kiss. I was so shocked. I moved my head but he held it in place still kissing me. I would be lying if I didn't enjoy this. His lips went down to my neck leaving a trail of kisses and licks around my neck.

"Please forgive me god, for I have sinned" I thought.

His hands roamed my body holding it tight, as if he was claiming a prize. My eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure I was feeling. No, I don't want this. I tried pushing him away but he grabbed my wrist and kissed me again. His lips were so intoxicating.

"Marie get out, you have been in there for twenty minutes" I heard Jenna say. I opened my eyes but I didn't see Klaus. "He got into my head" I thought. I turned off the water and began to dry off. I finished up in the bathroom and ran down the steps.

"Bye Jenna" I yelled up before completely leaving the house" I still couldn't get the feeling of Klaus out of my head. It was unwanted and yet it felt so

Good.

My mind had wondered off into space not knowing that I had already had gotten to the Salvatore house. I walked over to the door and turned the nob. They always leave their stuff unlocked, stupid boys. I walked in and started looking for Elena. I looked and saw a door opened.

I walked down the steps and saw another door opened. I looked inside and saw a man, in a ripped up suit and his boy was grey. "Oh my god" I whispered out. "Marie what are you doing here" I looked down and saw Elena with a dagger in her hand.

"Elena if you think bringing back the dead will make the vampires go away, you are dead wrong" I said. "No, he's our only hope of beating Klaus" She said. When she said his name a chill ran up my spine. "Who is that" I asked walking over to the dead body.

He's hot, even when he looks like that. Soon the body shot up gasping for air. I jumped back falling onto the ground hurting my butt bone. "Ouch" I said. I looked back over at him and saw Elena trying to calm him down. "Katherine" He said before passing right back out.

"Who" I asked looking at her. "I'll tell you later" She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The man on the floor laid there for a few more minutes before leaning sideways with the sound of cracks echoing through the small room. I let out a gasp before moving away while Elena being my crazy sister stayed next to him.

"Elena are you fucking insane... Why am I even asking that of course you are" I nearly yelled but the man stood up and tried to run out the room. "I can't be in this house" he said out of breath. I looked confused and I hate to admit it, but I felt bad for the poor guy.

He ran out the room crashing into the wall before dashing up the stairs. I looked at Elena before running up the stairs with Elena behind me. When we had gotten there, the man was on the floor panting looking at Elena with a death stare.

WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO

The man tried to get through the door but he was stopped. "What happened" He groaned out but Elena shushed him. The man looked at me in shock. "Not here" Elena whispered out pointing upstairs. "Can I trust you" She asked him. That seemed to piss him off. "Can I trust you" He replied back, with anger filling his eyes.

Elena stared at him before looking around. Like she was seeing if Stefan or Damon could hear us talking, she took a deep breath and handed the dagger to the man. "Whoa Elena what the hell are you doing, you guys daggered him for a reason didn't you" I whispered staring at the man unsure.

"His name is Elijah and he can help stop Klaus" She said with hope in her eyes. I shook my head and sighed. "This is a horrible idea" I said rolling my eyes. The Elijah guy slowly took the dagger. "Let's go" Elena said as she walked out the house.

I followed behind her and got into her car. We drove for a good ten minutes before pulling up to a side walk and stopping. Elena looked over at Elijah while he just drank his blood bag. I had nothing to say so I just sat back and ignored everything.

"you look better" Elena said breaking the silence. He looked like he was in no mood to deal with Elena, "Where did you get the dagger" he asked not looking at Elena.

"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together Elijah, I need your word"

Elijah looked down as if her just saying that would bring shame to that sentence. "Your ability to make demands are long past" he said clearly upset.

One question popped into my head.

Why the hell is that Elijah guy so handsome?

"No demands, I'm offering you my help and in return I want yours" Elena said looking at him. Elijah looked like he was thinking about this but I knew he needed a lot more convincing.

"Same reason you haven't killed me, you need my help to kill Klaus" Elena said causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Don't get too cocky Elena" I thought.

Elijah was about to say something but Elena's phone rang. "Oh someone's in trouble" I said with a smile. Elena looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Elena answered the phone and I took this opportunity to ask some questions. "Hi I'm Marie, Elena's twin sister" I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand and nodded his head, as if he was fimilar with me.

"Elijah Mikaelson" he said. I nodded my head and smiled. "You know Klaus, right?" I asked. Elijah nodded his head. "Does he put stuff in people's head, make them see things" I asked. "Yes, one of his favorite tricks, plays with their minds for his enjoyment" Elijah said.

Elena had finished her phone call and turned towards Elijah. "Klaus took over Ricks body" Elena said trying to get help. "Of course, one of his favorite tricks" Elijah sighed out.

"he has too many tricks for my liking" I said sitting back rolling my eyes.

"Okay I understand you have questions, but I do too, one being why does he like me so much" I asked. Elijah looked at me shocked then disappointed. "Let's go someplace else so no one can hear us" Elena said before driving off.

 **Hello people, I'm sorry that I haven't posted, but schools over! Don't worry I'll make everything interesting for you guys for me being gone for so long**


End file.
